


Sleeping Again

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Written for a challenge on Tumblr.Prompt: May 6th || Sloth || “I’ve moved on, to the couch.”Warnings: Swearing, arguing.  It’s actually pretty light.





	Sleeping Again

Sleeping again, betcha. Always freaking sleeping… Y/N slept so much these days that Dean was really starting to worry about her. It was pretty much all she did, and as he stumbled into the bunker after a particularly difficult hunt he was almost certain he knew where to look for her. 

Sure enough he found her spread eagle on their bed, her foot hanging off the side as she snored heavily. Dean sighed and shook his head as he dumped his duffle on the ground rather loudly. She didn’t even flinch. It wasn’t even lunch time, and he knew she’d been awake three hours ago. He’d spoken to her on the phone as they’d left the hotel.

“God dammit, Y/N,” he grumbled, bending down beside the bed. He reached up to shake her shoulder, and her eyes shot open almost instantly.

“No!” she cried, pushing him away and bringing up the knife she always slept with. Dean jumped back and froze, knowing it was best to let her come to her senses before he did anything else. It wasn’t the first time she’d almost killed him for waking her up. It was only getting worse. “Shit! I’m so sorry, baby-”

“Shh, it’s ok, sweetheart,” he said quickly. As soon as she dropped her blade he climbed up on the bed and pulled her into his arms as best he could. Her belly had grown so much in the last few months it was almost impossible for him to cuddle her properly anymore.

“I can’t wait until this is over,” she grumbled, immediately slouching back into his chest and sighing heavily. Dean ran his hands over her stomach comfortingly, pecking her cheek sweetly and giving her a soft smile when she looked up. “What is it?”

“I’m worried about you, baby,” he replied honestly. He didn’t bother asking her how she knew something was wrong; she knew him too well. Of course, he knew her, too. After so many years of hunting together, there wasn’t anything he didn’t know about her, and vice versa. “All you do is sleep. I’m worried it’s not good for you, or the baby.”

She’d never walked out on him, no matter how stupid or selfish he’d been. Not once had she turned her back on him, in so so many years. Since they were, what, nineteen? Twenty? She was always there for him, and now when she needed him the most, he felt like he was dropping the ball. He just had no idea how to help her. At his words, she huffed and rolled her eyes, sitting up slowly with a groan.

“I’m fine, Dean,” she growled, sliding to the edge of the bed. “The doctor said this was normal. Besides, what are you complaining about? It’s not your feet that are so swollen it hurts to walk. And it’s not your stomach that betrays you every time you fucking eat. It’s not your body that’s changing and making you feel like you’re a bloated whale and about to fucking die, is it?!”

Here we go again. If Dean had realised how grumpy being pregnant would make her, he… no, he still would have done it. It was the one subject they’d never touched on before he’d mentioned it late one night about a year ago. Hunters don’t have kids… but he sure did want them. With her. Even if it meant being yelled at all the damn time. For literally everything. 

But he didn’t want to fight with her again, not now. He knew it was just the hormones running wild, and she didn’t really mean to get angry at him. So, instead of snapping back like he wanted to, Dean took a deep, calming breath, then took her hands lightly in his. He’d been gone for nearly a week, he didn’t want to fight.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he said softly, searching her soft eyes. “You’re right, it’s not my body it’s yours. And I get that this is hard, and I’m so, so sorry for ever-”

“If you say sorry for suggesting we have a kid I’m going to punch you,” she said quickly, raising one eyebrow at him. Then her face softened, and she sighed as tears filled her eyes. “God, I’m sorry, Dean! Oh, god, this fucking sucks! I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“Shh, its ok,” he assured her again, squeezing her hands lightly before reaching up to brush her tears away. This was so much harder than he’d ever thought possible, and she hadn’t even had the kid yet. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder if this had been a mistake. “Come on. Lets get you up and moving around, you can’t keep sleeping all the time.” 

It couldn’t be healthy for the baby. Or her. He didn’t care what the doctors said, Y/N had always been a fit, active woman. Seeing her like this was way too hard for him. Seeing her so pale and tired all time, so snappy. Only one month to go… but would her mood improve after the baby was born, when she was forced to wake at ungodly hours to feed and care for their child? Ahh, fuck, what have I done?

Y/N didn’t argue with him, and she actually stood on her own and followed him from the bedroom. 

“I’m kinda hungry,” she commented as they walked through the bunker, Dean keeping close in case she felt dizzy or anything. “Did you bring back any pizza at all?” 

“Sam should be getting it ready,” he said happily, glad he’d gotten something right for once. Pizza was her one big craving for the last eight months. An entire pizza with all the toppings… which for her included whipped cream… He still couldn’t watch her eat that, and neither could Sam. They couldn’t even make it without gagging, so they usually left her to put the cream on top. “You keep walking. I’ll go see how he’s going. You ok?”

“God, Dean, I’m not gonna collapse,” she growled, pushing him away. She was nowhere near as strong as she used to be, and it only made him worry more. Usually when she pushed him he was actually forced back a few steps. Now it was like a toddler pushing on his chest.

“Alright, alright,” he said anyway, backing up with his hands raised. She rolled her eyes at him. Dean just raised his finger to point at her sternly. “You keep walking around, ok? I mean it, Y/N.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied sarcastically, bringing her right hand to her forehead in a salute. Then it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes as he started the opposite way to the kitchen.

He seriously couldn’t wait until this pregnancy was over with. Obviously he still loved Y/N, and he always would. And he clearly loved their baby, even if he or she wasn’t born yet. But she’d always had an attitude on her, and pregnancy only made it worse. They definitely weren’t doing this again. He’d even get a freaking vasectomy if he had to. 

Oh, god, what if it’s a girl?! She would be just like Y/N. I’m screwed.

“Sleeping again?” asked Sam when Dean found him in the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter, his smirk in place as Dean walked over to check the pizza in the oven. 

“She’s always fucking sleeping,” he replied, straightening to copy Sam’s posture. “Seriously, Sam, I’m really starting to worry about her. This can’t be as natural as the doctors say. This just… it’s not Y/N.”

“She’ll be fine, Dean,” said Sam with a laugh, moving to the fridge to pull out the whipped cream. He then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a plate, and a glass which he filled with water. “Women get like this near the end of their pregnancy, its totally normal.”

“When did you become such an expert in the subject?” taunted Dean as the oven dinged. 

“It’s called picking up a book once in a while,” replied Sam, his smirk still plastered on his face. “Where is she, anyway? Still sleeping?”

“Walking around the bunker.” At least, that’s what she was supposed to be doing. When Sam and Dean left the kitchen they found her spread out on the couch with her laptop open on the table and some movie playing. “Y/N!”

“What?” she asked innocently, not even glancing up from the screen.

“You’re supposed to be moving,” replied Dean angrily, dropping her pizza in front of her and slamming down the can of cream. 

“I have,” she replied with a shrug, reaching for her pizza as she grinned. “I’ve moved… onto the couch.”

“That’s-that’s…” started Dean, running a hand down his face as Sam laughed and dropped down on another couch. He could tell she was so pleased by that comment. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Dean, seriously!” she yelled, glaring up at him with the cream in her hands. “I’m fucking pregnant, and I am exhausted. I’ll walk around again later, I promise, but fuck, give me a break! My feet are killing me, my back is killing me, my entire body is killing me. I’m getting fucking cramps or something, my throat is dry as all fuck, I’m starving, and having you on my back is not fucking helping!”

Knowing there was no point in arguing, not with her, Dean sighed heavily. There was no point in arguing with her when she wasn’t all hormonal and crap, let alone now. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said, hands raised in surrender again. He moved to sit on the couch with her, lifting her legs and letting her lay them over his lap. “Are your feet really that sore?”

“Everything is sore, Dean,” she groaned, shifting a little higher. He watched as her hand came up to rub her stomach lightly, her face scrunching up in pain. “I swear to god this munchkin is trying to kill me-uh, fuck!”

“You could be experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions,” said Sam, earning strange looks from both Dean and Y/N.

“And what the hell is that when it’s at home?” she growled, watching him with her nose scrunched up.

“How the hell do you know that?” asked Dean at the same time, lightly rubbing her feet in his lap without even thinking. 

“You guys didn’t even look at those books I gave you, did you?” Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned forward a bit. Dean had looked… briefly… But Sam didn’t wait for them to try and defend themselves. “Braxton Hicks contractions are like little fake contractions. Some women experience them a few days leading up to labour, some for even longer, some not at all. And I know all that because I read the books.”

“Why the hell are you reading pregnancy books?” asked Dean, hiding the fact that he was both impressed and grateful someone knew what they were talking about. Y/N groaned, but Dean ignored it, keeping his eyes on Sam. He thought she’d just taken a bite of her pizza, but he hadn’t heard her put on her cream.

“It was late and I was bored,” shrugged Sam, his eyes on something behind Dean. “I’ve read everything in the library. No clue why they were there, they just were. And lucky, too, ‘cause I can tell you right now those aren’t Braxton Hicks.”

Y/N cried out then, and Dean immediately turned to her. She was pale, more than normal, and sweat dotted her forehead as she glanced up at Dean wide eyes. He was frozen, even though Sam had already jumped up to grab her hospital bag.

“Dean,” she panted, her eyes searching his and her fear showing on her face. “I’m not ready…”

Dean honestly couldn’t answer. He was frozen with fear himself, and all he could think was ‘what have I done?!’ He didn’t know the first thing about being a dad, or babies in general! He suddenly found himself wishing he’d read those books like Sam said. Sam, who was now yelling at him to move while he stared at Y/N in silence.

“Oh fuck no,” she growled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in close. “You snap the fuck outta it, Winchester, and you get me to a fucking hospital or I swear to God I will have this baby in Baby.”

That got Dean moving, and within minutes they were in the car rushing to the hospital. Dean kept calling back to her, asking how she was, but all he ever got in return was her screaming at him to hurry up. He made eye contact with Sam in the back with her, and knew he was trying not to laugh. Dean didn’t find it very funny at all.

He was terrified. He’d never felt this scared before. Demons, Leviathans, Angels, the Devil, and freaking Death himself were less frightening than Y/N in labour. 

By the time they’d reached the hospital she had called him every name under the sun, blaming him for her current pain. He supposed it was fair enough, and tried to not let her words affect him. He knew she didn’t mean any of them, and would apologise as soon as she calmed down.

Because she continued to scream at him even in the labour ward, one of the midwives tried to make him leave. All that did though was make Y/N scream at her instead, threatening to shoot her if she touched him. After that she grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. He lost all feeling in his fingers as she screamed and squeezed, but watching her pain, he didn’t utter a word of complaint.

“You can do it, baby,” he chanted softly between pushes, kissing her sweaty forehead and cheeks. She glared at him, but said nothing as she panted heavily. The doctors told her to push again, and again she started screaming. “Almost there baby, come on. You can do it sweetheart.”

What felt like an eternity passed before he heard a sound he would never forget. His child’s first cry. Y/N slumped back on the bed, exhausted but watching their baby with wide eyes. 

“My baby,” she whimpered, reaching for the tiny bundle weakly. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off his child. His baby. Their baby. He just couldn’t look away, could only nod when asked if he wanted to cut the cord. Then the midwife passed him his baby. 

“Congratulations Mr Winchester, Mrs Winchester. She’s a healthy baby girl.”


End file.
